fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Schubben van kwarts: ♦ Een gammele start (0b) ♦
700px ❣ ⊱──⋅♠⋅──⊰∘ ☽☸☾ ∘⊱──⋅♠⋅──⊰ ❣ <-- ♦ Een gammele start (0a) ♦ | ♦ Een gammele start (0c) ♦ --> Dit had een makkelijk klusje moeten zijn. Een inkomertje voor ze zich aan gevaarlijkere missies zou wagen. De vermissing van twee personen blijkt echter meer te zijn dan wat Reala van de queeste verwacht had. Haar pad leidt haar naar Phandalin, een oud mijnwerkersdorp, en in de weg van hen die er wat ontdekt hebben. Reala raak verwikkeld in een strijd waar haar talent en ervaring op de proef worden gesteld. Weinigen zijn zich er echter van bewust dat je het pad van een Cancion-elf ook niet altijd moet kruisen. Zeker niet als er verloren kennis op het spel staat. Wat vooraf ging: Na een hele lange periode in isolatie te hebben geleefd, keert Reala weer terug naar de beschaving. Onderweg heeft ze echter alles verloren, inclusief het besef van waar ze is. Een goede uitrusting verkrijgen heeft nu haar prioriteit. Op de weg komt Reala een vrouw tegen die wordt lastig gevallen door een xvart. Ze jaagt het monster weg, maar is zo intimiderend dat ook de vrouw het op het rennen zet. Reala besluit achter haar aan te gaan om haar excuses aan te bieden en mogelijk wat geld te verdienen. Hoofdstuk 2: De vermiste krijger Hij maakte rechtsomkeert en liep weer richting het dorp. Of eigenlijk was het meer een soort gehucht. Verborgen tussen de donkergroene wouden had een stel houthakkers hun thuis gevonden in de bocht van een rivier. Daaromheen waren wat huizen opgetrokken. Al lopende door het dorp ontdekte Reala het van een aantal houthakkers, een jager en twee boerderijen. Ook was er een kleine herberg die tevens dienst deed als handelshuis. Rijk waren ze niet, maar in de vrede hadden ze stabiliteit en een bescheiden vorm van welvaart gevonden. De veldwachter liep praktisch straal door het dorp heen. Zijn blik was gericht op iets anders en zijn ogen stonden bezorgd. De man negeerde de begroetingen van de andere dorpsbewoners die met soep in hun handen buiten van het laatste mooie herfstweer aan het genieten waren. Hij lette ook niet op de kinderen die bij de dorpsput aan het spelen waren. Het enige waar hij oog voor had, was het kleine huisje aan de rand van het dorp wat een beetje van de rest af stond. Er lag een kleine moestuin omheen en er scharrelden wat kippen op het erf rond. Op het bankje voor het huis zat de oudere vrouw van het altaar met een zorgelijk gezicht aardappelen te schillen. Toen ze de twee zag aankomen, veranderde de zorgen in een blik van wantrouwen. Ze hield echter haar mond. Een knikje naar de veldwachter was het enige teken dat ze van erkenning gaf. 'Elaine, ik heb je struikrover gevonden,' zei de veldwachter en hij gaf Reala een knikje. 'Mevrouw Elaine, ik ben Reala Tir'Nog. Ik wilde u helpen door dat monster weg te jagen, maar was daarin net iets te effectief. Zou u mijn excuses willen accepteren? Ik breng u uw linten terug uit blijk van oprechte schuld,' zei de Cancion-elf. Overtuigen: 9+5 'Je sprak in een duivelse tong,' zei de vrouw wantrouwend en ze wisselde een blik met de veldwachter. Hij keek de twee een beetje afwachtend aan. 'Ik sprak Draconisch, niet Helsch,' verduidelijkte Reala. 'Kan u herhalen wat u tegen Elaine en dat monster zei?' vroeg de veldwachter. 'Osvith, henich,' herhaalde Reala. De veldwachter klapte een keer vrolijk in zijn handen. 'Maak je geen zorgen, Elaine. Ze spreekt inderdaad de waarheid,' zei hij opgewekt. 'Sinds wanneer spreek jij Draconisch, Saf?' zei Elaine met een scheef oog. 'Sinds nooit, maar ik herken enkele populaire verwensingen die de kobolden graag naar me toe werpen,' zei de veldwachter lachend. '"Osvith, henich!" is een vrij populaire kreet.' De vrouw wierp nog eenmaal een blik op Reala voor ze de linten van de Cancion-elf overnam en deze naast haar bankje legde. Daarna begon ze ze één voor één weer netjes op te rollen. 'En jij, meisje, vecht jij ook regelmatig met kobolden om zulke uitspraken te kennen?' vroeg Elaine zonder haar aan te kijken. Reala hupte vermoeid van het ene op het andere been. De zon begon te zakken en met dat verdween ook al snel de warmte van de dag. 'Nee, mevrouw. Ik heb gestudeerd aan de universiteit van Eristir. Daar heb ik onder andere Draconisch leren spreken als deel van mijn onderzoek over het betoveren van wapens,' zei Reala. Elaine zuchtte diep. 'Een student dus?' zei ze uiteindelijk moeizaam. 'Geen krijger?' 'Ik moet bekennen dat de pen mij meer trekt dan het zwaard, maar ik kan mijn mensje zeker staan in gevecht. Ik zou ook niet zijn gaan reizen als de eerste beste xvart of kobold me kon verslaan,' zei Reala. Ze deed een paar stappen achteruit, pakte de dolk en liet het wapen op veilige afstand van de twee een paar keer soepel in haar hand draaien. 'Ze kan misschien wel helpen, Elaine. Er is momenteel niemand anders die voor je richting Phandalin kan reizen,' opperde de veldwachter. Rol overtuigen met voordeel: (2x) natuurlijke 20 (!!!) '' 'Goed,' zei de vrouw en een zekere berusting verscheen in haar gezicht. 'Goed. Ik vertrouw je oordeel, Saf, en volgens mij sta jij inderdaad voor meer dan je er uit ziet, Reala van Eristir. We kunnen je hulp inderdaad goed gebruiken.' 'Zeg me wat u van me verwacht en dan kunnen we waarschijnlijk wel tot een overeenkomst komen,' zei Reala. Elaine knikte een keer en slaakte toen een diepe zucht. 'Mijn man Sildar is een krijger in dienst van de Raad van Heren uit Nimmerwinter. Door zijn leeftijd vragen ze hem echter niet heel vaak meer om hen te helpen en we hebben moeite om rond te komen. Een tijdje terug wilde een dwergenhandelaar genaamd Gundren Steenzoeker zijn diensten echter wel inhuren. Gundren wilde wat extra bescherming op zijn weg naar Phandalin in ruil voor goud en de twee vertrokken. Sildar had me beloofd bericht te sturen als ze waren aangekomen. De dagen zijn voorbij gegaan en ik heb nog niks van ze gehoord. Ik maak me zorgen,' vertelde Elaine. 'Daarnaast is Sildar de enige opgeleide soldaat in het dorp. Hij helpt me regelmatig met de bescherming van de lieden hier tegen wolven en ander gespuis,' voegde Saf toe. 'Dus jullie denken dat er onderweg iets gebeurd is? Xvarts? Aardmannetjes?' vroeg Reala. 'Misschien, alhoewel de Xvarts vrij noordelijk blijven en Phandalin richting het zuiden ligt,' zei Saf. 'Maar er zou een clan van aardmannen in het Nimmerwinterwoud zitten.' 'Enig idee waarom die Gundren naar Phandalin wilde?' vroeg de Cancion-elf. 'De dwerg zei dat hij "iets veelbelovends" had gevonden,' vertelde Elaine. 'Maar meer wilde hij er niet over kwijt. Sildar wilde sowieso al die kant op om een oude vriend van hem op te zoeken waar we al een tijdje niks meer van hebben gehoord. Zijn naam is Iarno Albrek en hij werkt ook voor de Raad van Heren.' 'Kunnen jullie hem niet contacteren? Is er geen manier om vanaf hier een bericht naar Phandalin te sturen?' vroeg Reala. Saf schoof ongemakkelijk heen en weer. 'Een paar dagen geleden hebben een stel xvarts een kans gezien om onze duiventil leeg te roven. Sildar zou ook een paar nieuwe vogels meenemen uit Phandalin als hij aan de terugweg begon. Paarden hebben we hier niet en ik durf geen van onze jongens zo'n lange reis door onbekende bossen te laten maken om zelf de boodschap te brengen,' zei Saf. 'Hoe ver is het lopen?' 'Vijf dagen als alles meezit. Je volgt de hoofdweg vier dagen lang richting het zuiden tot je bij een splitsing komt. Daarna volg je voor nog ongeveer een dagje het Driezwijnpad en daar vind het oude mijnwerkersstad Phandalin,' vertelde Elaine. 'Weet je zeker dat ze deze weg hebben gevolgd?' vroeg Reala. 'Het is de enige weg die naar het zuiden loopt en ook de veiligste optie. De bossen zijn te dicht om rechtstreeks er doorheen te rijden en de aardmannen kunnen je er gemakkelijker overvallen.' De drie vervielen voor een moment in diepe stilte. Reala overwoog haar opties. Ze zou waarschijnlijk toch wel naar het warmere zuiden zijn gereisd, dus Phandalin lag redelijk op haar route. Het was alleen even de vraag hoe veilig het was om in deze staat alleen die kant op te gaan. Waren Sildar en Gundren onderweg op de hoofdweg overvallen? Of 's nachts in hun slaap? Hadden ze van de hoofdweg moeten afwijken? En zo ja, waarom dan? En hoe groot was de kans dat ze nog in leven waren, als ze inderdaad overvallen waren? 'Juffrouw Reala, ik...ik wil gewoon zekerheid, maar ik kan je niet betalen om je leven voor hem te wagen. Hooguit een kleine vergoeding voor de reis en de moeite,' zei Elaine uiteindelijk. 'Denk je dat hij nog leeft?' vroeg Reala die een cynische ondertoon probeerde te verbergen. De vrouw haalde haar schouders op. 'Mijn Sildar is een goede krijger, maar hij kan geen meute aardmannen in zijn eentje verslaan. Als ze daardoor zijn overvallen, is het waarschijnlijk einde verhaal.' 'En hoe groot acht je die kans?' 'Groot. De aardmannen vallen wel vaker de welvarende reizigers aan en Gundren had een wagen vol provicies met zich mee. Juffrouw Reala, ik kan u slechts twee goudstukken voor de reis naar Phandalin en weer terug. Meer heb ik u helaas niet te bieden,' zei Elaine. Reala ging op de grond zitten en wreef door haar gezicht. Haar nachten waren altijd lang en rusteloos door nachtmerries die haar in haar slaap tergden. De dag was beter, maar was gevuld met het lopen van eindeloos veel mijlen. Ze zuchtte. Je zou toch denken dat al die beweging je zou laten slapen als een blok. De Cancion-elf streek door haar haren. Ze zou toch wel richting het warmere zuiden reizen, maar was het de moeite waard om achter deze Sildar aan te gaan voor maar twee goudstukken? Daarmee kon ze net een nieuwe set kleren kopen als je geluk had. Er bleef alleen niks nodig voor wapens, voedsel of geneesmiddelen. Eerlijk was eerlijk. Het was gewoon te weinig. Reala begreep ook wel dat Elaine weinig te vergeven had, maar de Cancion-elf wist ook dat ze Sildar zou helpen als dat nodig was. Ook als ze haar eigen leven daarvoor moest riskeren. Ze vond haar leven alleen iets meer waard dan twee goustukken. Saf moest de twijfel op haar gezicht gezien hebben, want hij hurkte naast haar neer en keek Elaine met een vriendelijke blik aan. 'De juffrouw was aan het sparen voor een uitrusting,' zei Saf tegen Elaine. 'Goud hebben we hier nauwelijk, maar wellicht kunnen we wel wat spullen bij elkaar verzamelen ter compensatie van een gedeelte van de prijs. Zou dat een goed compromis zijn?' Zowel Reala als Elaine knikte en beetje twijfelachtig. De vrouw stond echter wel op om haar huisje binnen te gaan. Van buiten konden de reizigster en de veldwachter haar horen rommelen in de kasten. Terwijl ze bezig was, probeerde Saf een praatje met Reala aan te knopen. Hij vertelde haar meer over het Nimmerwinterwoud en wat ze daar een beetje kon verwachten. Ook herinnerde hij zich nog een paar details over Sildar en Gundren, zoals wat ze bij zich hadden toen ze vertrokken, die hij met haar deelde. Na iets meer dan een kwartiertje kwam Elaine weer naar buiten met wat spullen in haar armen. Ze legde het voorzichtig op de grond voor Reala neer. Haar vondst bestond uit een blouse van gebroken wit met een beetje gerafeld kant aan mouwen, een donkerbruine broek in redelijke staat en een opvallend paar laarzen van donkerrood leder. Ook had ze een oude tas gevonden. 'Dit is mijn beste set kleren, minus de rok. Ik neem aan dat je een broek makkelijker vindt tijdens je reizen. De laarzen zullen wel te groot voor je zijn, maar je kan ze wellicht voor een paar zilverstukken in Phandalin verkopen,' zei Elaine. 'Het is in ieder geval beter dan wat ik nu draag,' zei Reala met een diepe zucht. Wat had ze verwacht? Linnen blousen met fluwelen overhemden en hertenleren laarzen? Had ze altijd al zo'n alles-of-niets-mentaliteit gehad of begon ze het nu pas in te zien? 'Ik denk dat ik nog wel een mantel voor je heb,' zei Saf. Hij stond op en verdween naar een van de hutjes in de buurt. In de tussentijd bleven de twee vrouwen zwijgend tegenover elkaar zitten tot hij weer terugkwam. In zijn rechterarm hield hij een mantel en een waterzak en in zijn linkerhand hield hij een flesje. 'Ik denk dat dit onze overeenkomst misschien wat eerlijker maakt,' zei Saf en hij gaf het flesje aan Reala. Ze hoefde het niet van dichterbij te bekijken om te weten wat het was. Er was maar één vloeistof in de wereld met die donkerrode kleur en die vale gloed: een helingsdrankje. Een helingsdrankje ter waarde van vijftig goudstukken. 'Saf, dat moet je niet doen. Ik kan je nooit terugbetalen,' zei Elaine. 'Sildar heeft vaak genoeg mijn leven gered. Juffrouw Reala kan hem van mijn krijgen als ze naar hem op zoek gaat,' zei Saf vastbesloten. Reala bekeek de spullen voor haar op de grond. De kleren, ondanks het feit dat ze haar wat maten te groot waren, zouden haar beter bedekken en beschermen dat de lompen die ze nu aan had. De laarzen zou ze inderdaad verkopen, maar ze pasten in de tas. Het was echter de helingsdrank die het meest waardevol was. 'Dit en de twee goudstukken,' zei Reala wijzende naar de spullen. 'voor nieuws over Sildar?' 'Ja,' zei Elaine. Reala stak haar hand uit. De vrouw pakte hem aan en schudde hem. Ze hadden een overeenkomst. Wordt vervolgd 'Schubben van kwarts wordt vervolgd in het volgende hoofdstuk: '''De twijgvloek (0c). thumb|left|700px Categorie:Schubben van kwarts Categorie:Schubben van kwarts: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal